The Wolf is My Shepherdess
by LittleCrazy1
Summary: Virginia and Wolf's daughter, Margaret's life as a teenage wolf.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first 10K fic. I've only seen 10K twice, so if I get some things wrong, just tell me, I'll fix it. Tell me if you like it:D

Summary: Virginia and Wolf's daughter, Margaret, and her life as a teenage wolf.

Disclaimer: if you recognize it I dont own it.

Prologue

Before Virginia and Wolf's child could be born they were called back to the 4th Kingdom to solve another crisis. This one involved Queen Riding Hood III's objection to the pardon of all wolves. The matter was solved just in time for their baby to be born. Virginia gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with black hair, blue eyes, and a silky black tail. They named her Margaret Catherine Wolfson.

She was the pride of her parents and grandfather.

When Margaret was five years old she contracted a horrible disease and was on the verge of death. The healers in the royal infirmary said that it would take a miracle to save her. Virginia and Wolf were devastated. After several days of brainstorming it was Tony who thought of an idea to save his granddaughter. He remembered the magic well in Little Lamb Village. He figured that if you could turn a sickly little sheep into a beautiful healthy lamb, you could also save a small child from death.

King Wendell ordered a carriage to take the family quickly and safely to Little Lamb Village. Once there they dipped a cup into the magic well (after dropping a coin in wishing for the life of their daughter to be saved) and poured it over Margaret's head. She slept for two days and when she woke she was perfectly healthy.

On the carriage ride home, as they were leaving Little Lamb Village, Margaret spotted a small animal on the side of the road. She made the carriage stop and she rushed out to see it. It was a tiny border collie puppy, clearly abandoned. She begged and begged and finally her parents gave in and she was allowed to keep the animal. But there was no way they could keep it in their New York apartment, or even the King's Royal Palace. So after much deliberation the Wolfson's decided to buy a place in Little Lamb Village and start a farm. They bought their daughter a tiny black lamb and she taught her little puppy to herd her lamb.

Well there's the prologue. Chapter 1 should be up quite soon. Tell me what you think.

-LittleCrazy1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Sixteen-year-old Margaret Wolfson whistled across the large field, calling her dog. Randi, the border collie she rescued on the side of the road when she was five, was her sheep dog. She had a herd of black sheep, that she took out into the fields every day by herself. Her parents owned an inn where the food was one of the best in the entire village. Her parents farmed all the food themselves. Margaret had two brothers and two sisters, all younger than her. William was twelve, Shannon was nine, Amy was six, and James was three, all with tails. Margaret was the only one interested in sheparding. William raised pigs, Shannon raised horses, and Amy had chickens. James was either with Virginia in the gardens or Wolf in the inn.

Randi came running up to Margaret, who was seated on a hill.

"Hey Randi!" Margaret said happily, petting her dog. "I want you to go get the herd for me, mhm?" Randi nodded her head and ran off to fetch the sheep.

Because Margaret was part wolf she had a certain affinity with dogs. She could understand anything Randi barked at her, and Randi could understand anything Margaret said to her.

Margaret stood up in preparation of the arrival of her sheep. She dusted off her black skirt that ended at her knees and smoothed out the wrinkles in her crimson vest. She then picked the large pieces of grass out of her thick black tail. She took great pride in her tail, although the village people scorned her for it. The entire village didn't approve of the half wolf family. Yet, somehow, there wasn't a single soul in the village that could say a thing bad about the Wolfson Inn food.

Margaret put her hand up to shade her eyes as she looked across the field, waiting for her herd to arrive. Finally she saw the large black mass come around the corner of the trees, followed by Randi. The herd came up and surrounded her, bleating happily. Randi pushed her way through the sheep and pressed herself against Margaret's leg. She bent down and gave Randi a biscuit.

"Well guys, that's another day gone! Back into the corral and I'll give you some food." Margaret said happily to her sheep. She turned and walked up the hill, her sheep following her. She felt a weight press against her and she looked down and saw her oldest sheep, Gary. She had had Gary since she was five years old. She patted him on the head entwined her fingers in the dark fleece of his back.

At the top of the hill was Margaret's corral. Together she and Randi lead all the sheep through the gate. Randi latched the gate while Margaret fed her sheep.

"See you in the morning guys." Margaret said happily as she turned away from her sheep. Now for the long walk home. If she didn't have Randi with her she doubted her parents would let her do this every day. She had to walk 5 miles every morning before dawn to get to her sheep and 5 miles back at dusk after returning them to the corral. Most of the other sheperdesses could sheperd right near the village, but Margaret was far from accepted there. Also, nobody liked the fact that she shepherded black sheep. It wasn't right for a shepherdess to shepherd black sheep. That was left to the shepherds. But Little Lamb Village had no shepherds. None of the boys were interested.

Margaret talked to Randi as they walked home. Randi was Margaret's best friend, really. They were rounding the bend into the village when they heard some menacing voices from the shadows.

"You know it's not considered healthy to talk to yourself." A girl said with the distinguished Peep accent. Several girls stepped out of the shadows to support their friend.

"Oh, huff puff, go away you wenches." Margaret replied, turning away from the other shepherdesses.

"No, my dear, we won't go away. And we can't just let that insult rest. You need to be punished for that I think." One girl said, stepping in front of her.

"I think you think wrong, 'my dear'" Margaret said scathingly.

"Now, now, girls. We just came to tell you, Wolf, that you're not wanted here." the Peep girl said. A slight growl escaped from Margaret's throat.

"Oh, I see. It's taken you eleven years to decide this has it? Well then I'll take my time in telling you that I don't give a shit if you want me here or not. I'm not leaving." Margaret said before turning her back on the girls. She began to walk away but she heard a cry of "You bitch!" and felt someone grab her beautifully groomed tail and give it a hard yank. Margaret screamed as she was pulled to the ground and kicked, punched, rolled in the mud, pinched, and bitten. It didn't take long for the girls to grow tired of torturing Margaret, but it was long enough for her to be hurt.

"Let's leave this filth here for everyone to find." the Peep girl sneered before leading her friends away from the scene.

Margaret lay on the ground for a full ten minutes trying to gather enough energy and courage to stand up. It took all of Randi's efforts and threats of family dishonour for Margaret to get up. Slowly the two of them made their way home.

Back at home, Virginia and Wolf were getting worried. It was well past the time Margaret usually got home. She was never late.

"Maybe we should go look for her?" Virginia asked as she rested against her husband's chest looking out the window.

"I'm sure she's fine. She probably just wanted to stay in the field a little longer." Wolf suggested as he put his arms around his wife. At that moment they saw their daughter slowly limp her way up the street towards their house, her dog in tow. Wolf ran out to meet his daughter.

"Sweet, what happened to you?" Wolf exclaimed when he reached Margaret.

"Oh Daddy, those girls are horrible!" Margaret exclaimed.

"What did they do to you?" Wolf asked.

"They came out of the shadows and provoked me. Oh don't worry, I didn't do a thing to them. But I tried to walk away and they pulled my tail! And then they pushed me onto the ground and attacked me! Those horrible little wenches, I'm going to get them!" Margaret replied.

"Now, Margaret, you need to remember, if you go after them, you're stooping to their level. Why don't we go inside and clean you up and then we can have dinner." Wolf suggested as he held the door open for his daughter.

"Oh, Margaret, what happened!" Virginia exclaimed when she walked in the door.

"Daddy can tell you." Margaret said as she walked into the bathroom to have a nice long bath. After her bath she dressed in a plain dark blue dress, braided her hair in two, and walked out into the kitchen.

"Here, Margaret, come have some dinner." Virginia said, when she saw her eldest. Margaret gave a small smile and sat at the table with the rest of her family.

"What happened to you?" William asked tactlessly.

"Shut it, you poonface." Margaret snarled.

"Woah, somebody's grumpy" Amy said as she ate her potatoes.

"And you're not helping." Margaret stated.

"Cubs, stop fighting, and eat your dinner!" Wolf mediated.

"Yes Daddy." They said in unison.

"That's better. Now let's just eat dinner." Virginia said. The rest of dinner went by in relative silence.

"Well, I'm going to bed, I'll see you all tomorrow." Margaret said, excusing herself from the dinner table.

"G'night Margaret." Wolf said.

In her bedroom Margaret inspected her entire body in her full length mirror. Her ribs felt bruised and she had visible bruises all over her body, mostly on her abdomen and face. She had one heck of a black eye, and little scratches all over her arms, legs, and face. She looked a right mess. She went to bed feeling like a horrible ugly monster. However she woke up with a defiant feeling of hatred towards the other sheperdesses. She got dressed in her usual shepherding clothes and went into the kitchen looking for breakfast. She found her father frying bacon.

"Morning, Dad." Margaret said happily as she grabbed several pieces of bacon from the plate and made several bacon sandwiches. She wrapped them up for lunch and made another sandwich for breakfast.

"Good morning, Margaret!" Wolf said happily. He hated seeing his cubs unhappy, and Margaret seemed exceptionally happy this morning.

"Well I'll be off now, I'll see you tonight, Dad." Margaret said. She gave him a kiss on his unshaven cheek.

"Be safe, sweet." Wolf said to his daughter as she called Randi to the door.

"I will, Daddy. You shouldn't worry so much." She said with an innocent smile that was slightly ruined by all the bruises and cuts on her face. Wolf was more than slightly confused by his daughter's conduct. But either way, he was happy that she was happy.

_-LittleCrazy1_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Margaret and Randi ran most of the way to the sheep corral out of sheer joy. Randi asked about Margaret's sudden change of heart, but eve she couldn't explain it. The only reason she came up with was that it wasn't her fault if everybody hated her for what she was. She had her family, her dog, and her sheep, and she was happy.

When they reached the corral Margaret stepped up on the bottom rung and leaned over, greeting her sheep with enthusiasm. They could sense her happiness and were quite eager to be let free in the field. Margaret and Randi herded the sheep down the hill and out into the field to graze. Then she sat down on the hill and began grooming her tail.

After lunch Margaret sat looking out over the field and her sheep. A breeze came along and she held her head back so it could blow her hair around. She breathed in the tangy smell of her beautifull sheep. But there was another smell in amongst that. A smell she almost recognized. She listened hard but didn't hear anything out of the ordinary. However she saw a white sheep come around the bend. This put her on her guard. The other girls shepherded white sheep. Soon an entire herd of white sheep had come around the bend. Margaret stood up, to ready herself for the arrival of the Peep girls and their friends. But it wasn't a girl that came around behind the sheep. It was a boy.

There hadn't been a male shepherd in Little Lamb Village for as long as Margaret could remember. And she had never seen a male shepherd in any part of the fourth kingdom that she had been in. Where had this boy come from?

Margaret put her fingers to her mouth and blew a loud shrill whistle. From next to her Randi gave a low growl as if to say 'you could've just asked.' Margaret just gave her a look and she ran off to herd the sheep closer to the hill and farther from the boy's sheep.

At the sound of the whistle Margaret could clearly see the boy rub his ears and look up in her direction. He waved his hand in greeting and started to walk up the hill to her.

Huff puff, she thought to herself, this wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to be chased away. In her nervousness she began to bite her nails, a bad habit she'd had since she was very small.

"You know, biting nails isn't becoming for a lady of such beauty." The boy said with a playful grin. Margaret jumped at his statement, not realizing her was there. He'd climbed the hill awfully fast.

"Who are you?" Margaret asked warily. She recognized the boy's scent, although she couldn't for the life of her remember where she'd smelled it before.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself first. My name is Jeffrey Sheridan. I'm a lonely shepherd wandering the countryside in search of a cure for my lonliness." He said with a bow. Margaret was shocked by his formality.

"I'm Margaret Wo-" she began, but stopped in shock. When Jeffrey bowed, she could clearly see that he had a fluffy brown tail.

"You're a wolf!" she cried out. Jeffrey straightened up, looking slightly disappointed.

"Please, don't be put off by my tail. I'm really quite harmless." Jeffrey said with a touch of sadness.

"It's not that. It's just, I've never met another one before." Margaret said shyly.

"Another...wolf?" Jeffrey asked incredulously, his green eyes wide.

"You bet!" Margaret replied, swishing her glossy tail back and forth.

"But what are you doing shepherding sheep?" Jeffrey asked.

"I might ask the same of you, Mr. Sheridan." Margaret said putting her hands on her hips.

"I have to shepherd these wonderful cloudly creatures to keep these filthy clothes on my back, my dear." he said holding his arms out wide and spinning for her to see. He was wearing brown cotton pants covered in dirt, an old white shirt and a brown vest as dirty as his pants. He didn't have any shoes. His sandy brown hair was long and fell in his emerald eyes. He certainly looked like he lived alone in the wilderness.

"Where's your family?" Margaret asked, feeling sympathetic for this poor boy.

"I'd rather not talk about that right now." Jeffrey said, managing to keep a pleasant smile on his face, although his stance changed to slightly defensive.

"Well then let's talk about something else then. Have a seat, you look like you've been travelling a long ways." Margaret said as she sat down on the ground, patting the grass beside her. Jeffrey quickly sat cross-legged next to her.

"So why are you shepherding, Margaret?" Jeffrey asked after a minute of awkward silence.

"I shepherd for fun, Jeffrey. I don't need to do it to support my family. My parents own a prosperous inn in the village, and all the food is grown by my mother and my little brother. My father helps with the cooking. My oldest brother raises pigs and sells them in the market, my oldest sister raises horses and sells them in market, and my youngest sister raises chickens and sells the eggs in, take a guess where?"

"The market?" Jeffrey smirked.

"You got it! As for me, I shepherd the sheep, and sell the wool when they get sheared. Yes, I sell it in the market." Margaret added when she saw Jeffrey's sarcastic smile.

"Yes, it must be wonderful to have a permanent home. I haven't had one since I was very small. I've been herding my sheep for a too many years for me to remember. I shear all of them myself and sell the wool in the nearest town where I use the money to buy myself new clothes and feed for my sheep. For my own food, I usually catch it myself." Jeffrey said, leaning back to lie in the grass, staring at the clouds. Margaret lay beside him.

"What do you see when you look in the clouds, Margaret?" Jeffrey asked.

"I see sheep. White ones." Margaret said, wincing at the memory of white sheep shepherding Peep girls. The wince caused her black eye quite a lot of pain."Ow, ow, ow, ow." Margaret said, holding her hand over her eye and rolling over away from Jeffrey.

"Margaret? What is it?" Jeffrey asked, raising up on his elbow to see her better.

"Oh, it's nothing, just my eye." Margaret said, taking her hand away from her squinted black eye.

"How did you acquire all of these wounds?" Jeffrey asked, indicating the scratches and bruises on her legs, arms, neck and face.

"Oh it's nothing, I just got in a bit of a fight last night."

"A lady like you, fighting? What is this nonsense?" Jeffrey asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

"I didn't go looking for a fight. It came looking for me." Margaret said grumpily, looking away from Jeffrey.

"You got beaten up, didn't you?" Jeffrey asked. Margaret's head whipped around, a hard look in her eyes.

"What makes you say that?" she asked after a second.

"I'm a half wolf too. I've had my share of wolf haters." Jeffrey said seriously.

"Yeah, well. You wander. You're not always in a village of people who hate you." Margaret pouted.

"I'm sure they can't all hate you, my dear. Why don't you show me this wolf-hating village of yours, and I'm quite sure that I will be able to find someone who doesn't hate you." Jeffrey challenged.

"Alright. But where would you stay?" Margaret asked.

"I'll find someplace." Jeffrey shrugged.

"If you had some money you could stay at my family's inn." Margaret suggested happily. "We've got the best food in the village, nobody can deny it."

"I'd love to, but I'm afraid I have no money. I don't really need it, traveling in the woods alone." he said. However, Margaret had a solution to this. She began digging through her shoulder bag. She pulled out several copper wendells and handed them to Jeffrey.

"These will get you one night's stay at Wolfson Inn. The food is free if you stay the night." Margaret said.

"That would be great. I can't remember the last time I slept in an actual bed." Jeffrey replied happily, taking the coins from Margaret's outstretched hand.

"You probably want to start heading to the village now, just in case you get lost." Margaret advised.

"And which way would that be, my dear?" Jeffrey asked, as he got up off the ground.

"Just go straight up the hill and you'll find a path that takes you straight the the village square." Margaret said with a smile as she pointed to the top of the hill.

"Well then, I'll be off. It was nice meeting you, Miss Wolfson." Jeffrey said with a graceful bow.

"It was a pleasure, Mr. Sheridan." Margaret replied with an equally graceful curtsy.

"See you later." Jeffrey said with a wink as he turned and walked up the hill.

_-LittleCrazy1_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 3_

That evening Margaret didn't return to her house. It was a Friday, and the Wolfson's always spent their Friday's at the inn. As smiled at the tinkling bell when she opened the door to the warmth of the inn. Her father looked up from behind the reception desk and smiled. Margaret ran behind the counter and gave him a hug.

"Hi Daddy!" Margaret said happily.

"Hello, my sweetling. Good day?" Wolf asked, still confused by his daughter's exuberant demeanor.

"Oh, it was an excellent day." Margaret replied.

"That's good. Now run off to the kitchen and get some food." Wolf said, lightly pushing his daughter towards the kitchen door.

"Oh, but first, did a boy named Jeffrey Sheridan come get a room for the night?" Margaret asked quickly.

"Yes he did." Wolf answered after checking the books. "Seemed like a vagabond type boy."

"Could you tell me what room he's in?" Margaret asked politely.

"Now, why would you want to know that?" Wolf asked his daughter seriously.

"Oh, well, I met him today, and I wanted to stop by and say hi." Margaret answered innocently.

"Hm..no, I won't tell you what room he's in. You'll just have to wait for him to come down. Now go get dinner." Wolf said, turning away from his daughter, slightly perturbed. Margaret scowled at Wolf's back and left to the kitchens where she found her mother bustling away over the stoves.

"Hello, Margaret. Good day?" Virginia asked without looking up.

"I had a great day. What's on the menu tonight?" Margaret asked, poking around in the pots on the stove.

"Spaghetti. Now, out of the pots!" Virginia scolded, slapping the back of her daughter's hand with a wooden spoon. "Dinner will be ready soon enough. Now shoo." Margaret sent a mock-hurt look in her mother's direction and left the kitchen to the common room of the inn, where she found Randi curled up on the hearthrug.

"Hello, Randi." Margaret said happily as she sat down next to her beloved dog. Randi looked up at Margaret in a way that screamed "Did you bring me food?"

"No food right now, my love, but I'm sure there's food out back." Margaret smiled as she pet Randi. Randi just yawned and fell asleep with her head in Margaret's lap.

Margaret scanned the room, looking for any sign of Jeffrey. She didn't see him anywhere.

"Looking for me?" A voice asked from behind her, making her jump. Turning around Margaret saw Jeffrey sitting in a chair behind her.

"Why yes. I see you found the place alright?" Margaret asked.

"Oh yes, it was quite easy to find. It's the only place in town that just reaks of wolf." Jeffrey replied with a large grin.

"Gee, I can't imagine why." Margaret laughed. Her laugh was interrupted by her stomach growling loudly.

"I see you haven't had dinner yet." Jeffrey observed.

"No, my Mum shooed me out of the kitchen. Have you eaten yet?" Margaret asked.

"As a matter of fact, I was planning on going hunting tonight. Would you like to come? There's nothing like fresh meat." Jeffrey grinned.

"Hunting eh? Can't say that hunting is one of my fortes." Margaret said.

"You can't hunt? What is this madness! You're coming with me, my dear. A wolf should know how to hunt properly." Jeffrey exclaimed, pulling Margaret up by her arm and dragging her out the door. Once outside Margaret pulled her arm out of Jeffrey's grasp.

"Now, what makes you think you can boss me around?" Margaret asked angrily.

"I'm not bossing you around." Jeffrey explained.

"Oh? Care to elaborate on that theory?" Margaret asked, crossing her arms.

"If you cared so much about going hunting, you wouldn't even have let me pull you out of that inn." Jeffrey said, as he scratched his ear. Margaret said nothing as she considered Jeffrey's argument.

"You know, you're really cute when you think." Jeffrey said as he flashed his wide grin at Margaret's puzzled face.

"You're quirky." Margaret stated.

"Is that a good thing?" Jeffrey asked.

"I think so." Margaret said with a grin.

"Good. Now that we've gotten that figured out, are you coming hunting or not?" Jeffrey asked.

"Okay, fine. I'll come hunting with you." Margaret conceded.

"Great fun! Now come on, we might be able to see the moon rise, if we're lucky!" Jeffrey exclaimed excitedly before running off down the street.

Margaret and Jeffrey chased each other down the hill where they had met, falling down at the bottom. They had missed moonrise, but they still had lots of time to hunt down some food.

The two half wolves ran into the forest and stopped to sniff out animals.

"I think I smell something." Margaret whispered to Jeffrey.

"What do you smell?" Jeffrey inquired.

"I'm not sure. Rabbit perhaps?" Margaret guessed.

"Well, follow it. Find it and catch it." Jeffrey urged. He watched as Margaret clumsily sniffed out the rabbit hole and trapped the family inside. Together they caught two rabbits and devoured them.

"That was the best thing I've ever tasted!" Margaret sighed as the two half-wolves lied down on the hill, not feeling like going back to the inn.

"You don't eat fresh meat much do you?" Jeffrey asked.

"I do...it's just usually cooked." Margaret replied.

"Well where's the fun in that? Hasn't your father ever taken you hunting?" Jeffrey asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. But it was a very very long time ago." Margaret answered.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Margaret asked, turning her head to look at Jeffrey.

"Why such a long time ago? Don't your parents want you to know what it's like to be a wolf?" Jeffrey asked.

"Sure they do. I guess?" Margaret wondered. Why had her father only taken her hunting once as a child? she found herself asking herself.

Because you're both so busy.

_If you'd really wanted, you could've found time to go hunting._

I'm gone all day and he's busy all night with the inn.

_He's not nocturnal. He does come home and sleep._

Yeah, and he wants to sleep, not teach me about being a wolf.

"Margaret?" Jeffrey asked, snapping her out of her internal argument. "Are you okay?"

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine." Margaret said, massaging her forehead.

"You were muttering." Jeffrey stated.

"Was I? Oh...I was thinking." Margaret explained.

"Hm. You know I love the moon on a clear night." Jeffrey said with a sigh.

"Yeah. It's so entrancing." Margaret agreed as she looked up at the waning moon. It would be full in a couple of nights, and she was already feeling a little twitchy.

Margaret and Jeffrey fell into a relaxed silence and eventually they both fell asleep in the moonlight.

* * *

Margaret opened her eyes and saw a butterfly sitting on a blade of grass in front of her nose. She sat up and stretched, enjoying the warmth of the sunlight on her body. All of a sudden she realized where she was and why.

"Jeffrey! Jeffrey, wake up!" Margaret cried, shaking the teenage wolf awake.

"In a moment." Jeffrey mumbled before rolling over and curling up again.

"Jeffrey! Get up!" Margaret pleaded, hitting Jeffrey with all her might.

"Okay, okay, I'm up." Jeffrey surrendered. He sat up and looked at her groggily. "Where's the fire?" he asked.

"In the sky!" Margaret exclaimed, pointing at the Sun.

"That's the Sun, Margaret." Jeffrey explained with the air of someone explaining that two plus two equals four to an overly excitable toddler.

"Yeah, it is! And my parents are going to kill me!" Margaret yelled as she ran up the hill. Jeffrey slowly got up and sauntered up the hill after her.

Margaret ran all the way to her neighbourhood, where she slowed down to think about her battle plan. 'Cause she was going to need one. Unless...unless she didn't see her parents. If she didn't see them, they won't see her, and if they didn't see her, they couldn't yell at her. She took a detour through several back alleys and climbed the drainpipe on their house to get to her bedroom window, which she never locked for reasons such as this.

She lightly placed each foot on the floor, trying to avoid as much noise as possible.

"Care to explain where you were all night, Margaret Catherine?" Wolf asked from the doorway. Margaret winced at the ice in her father's voice. She slowly turned to face her father, and stared him in the eye.

"I went out hunting with Jeffrey." she said defiantly.

"Jeffrey? The boy from the inn? He's a wolf." Wolf said.

"Yeah. You think with your wolf nose, you'd be able to figure that out." Margaret accused, crossing her arms. he father visibly paled at the statement.

"Virginia!" Wolf called at the top of his loud voice. Margaret's mother came into the room, saw Margaret, and fixed her with an accusing stare.

"Wow, don't I feel victimized." Margaret said with a large amount of venom in her voice.

"Don't you talk like that to us, young lady." Virginia snarled.

"No. She's not a young lady. That's the problem." Wolf said.

"Are you saying I'm a man?" Margaret retorted.

"You be quiet. Virginia, I believe it's time we sent our daughter to Wendy." Wolf said.

"You're going to send me to the castle!" Margaret exclaimed.

"Yes. That seems like quite a good idea. You can learn to be a proper lady there. Not a vagabond shepherdess." Virginia agreed.

"You're going to send me to live with Grandpa and Wendell to learn to be a proper lady!" Margaret cried, her eyes filling with tears.

"Yes, we are. You need it. We'll send off word to them right away. You are to stay here." Wolf said, looking Margaret right in the eyes. Wolf and Virginia left the room, locking the door behind them.

"I hate you." Margaret spat at the closed door.

_-LittleCrazy1_


End file.
